Something nobody saw coming
by 22destinyXdarkness22
Summary: Padme is in the USA, when her school blows up! Lost and distraught, she tries to find help, but instead, she finds trouble and friendship and maybe something more, when she finds the Criminal minds crew! One shot! I do not own Criminal minds, but I do own Padme. My god! three thousand letters! For those who do not know what the criminal minds crew looks like, Search up on google.


Hey everyone! I am making a one shot!

Silverstream: Why do you not finish your other story's first?

It is my decision! Anyway, on with the story!

Padme's P.O.V.:

12:00 pm.

My shoulder height brown hair fluttered in the wind. My blue skirt and my white long sleeved shirt which was part of my school uniform also blowed a bit in the wind.

I sat under the single maple tree in front of my school. I had been transfered to a school in the USA because of my notable grades in every subject but language. I was reading a book which was meant to help someone keep track of time.

But the only thing that the book did was make me realize that the school bell had rung for the second time, meaning I was late. I stood up and was about to enter the school when I noticed a piece of garbage littered on the ground.

"It's always the same nowadays" I said picking up the garbage and tossed it into the trash can nearby.

As I turned around, a deafening bang came from inside the school. Flames burst out of the windows and glass clattered noisely against the concrete near the school. I stared at the sight in front of me.

My school was engulfed in flames. My eyes straight away had tears cascading down my face.

All the friends I had made here. They were gone in a instant.

Almost straight after that, rain started falling along the burnt remains of the school.

I had left my laptop and my mobile phone inside my bag which had been blown up inside the school. I was not able to contact anyone I knew who could help me. I stared hopelessly at the book which helped me keep track of time.

Besides the clothes on my back, it was all I had left.

As the police started to arrive I simply left without anyone seeing me. I walked to a dairy which was too expensive for the penny in my pocket.

I sat on the curb nearby it, holding the book over my head, trying to stay dry.

"What are you doing?" asked someone. "Books are not umbrella's"

I looked up to see a boy who looked about twenty or less. He was holding his hand above his head while he looked at me very curiously.

"Well, your hand is not a umbrella either" I said. "Besides, what would it matter to you?"

We both simply stared at each other for a long time before he pulled me by my hand under a nearby tree. He took of his jacket and placed it around my shirt which was now nearly see through.

"Why would a girl be under the rain when you should be under a school's roof?" asked the boy.

I gently pulled his jacket just a bit more over my shoulders.

"My school does not welcome me anymore" I said quietly.

He remained quiet until I shivered a bit in the weather.

"Perhaps I can help you" said the boy. "My name is Spencer and I work for the FBI, I should be able to find another school for you"

"I don't want to trouble the FBI just so I can find a school" I said.

But Spencer did not want to hear another word about it. He dragged me all the way to a black car which he put me into the passenger seat next to him. As we drove away he recieved a phone call on a mobile phone hanging from a string in the middle of the car. He picked up the phone and soon he headed us into another direction.

"I hope you don't mind" said Spencer. "I have to help on a case, and I guess you are coming along for the ride"

"I guess I am" I said smiling.

ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER

We showed up to a old fashioned italian or roman building. I stepped out of the car and ran inside with Spencer at my side.

Inside the building where two women and three men waiting for Spencer.

"Spencer? Who is this?" asked a man who looked African american.

Spencer opened his mouth to answer but then shut it in surprise.

"I actually don't know your name do I?" said Spencer looking at me.

"My name is Padme" I said trying to conceal my see through shirt.

"I found her at the side of the road trying to stay dry" said Spencer. "I thought it would be okay to help her"

The other people looked skeptical at me at first. But their faces went to confused.

"Why is she not at a school?" asked a lady with black hair.

"She said that the school does not welcome her anymore" said Spencer.

I bit my lip. That was probably the worst explaination ever.

"Why does it not welcome you anymore?" asked a lady with blonde hair. "Did you do something to upset them?"

"They can't welcome me anymore" I said. "It is empty"

To this the others got even more confused.

But a man who looked as if he was the boss said something that made me flinch.

"Are you part of the school that had been blown up this morning?" asked the man.

Everyone looked expectantly at me. I nodded my head.

"I had stayed outside for longer than for what I was supposed to" I said. "And when I was about to go inside my school, it had a explosion from the inside of the school and flames burst every where"

Everyone's face lit up with either surprise or understanding.

"Well then it should be okay for us to help you" said the man in charge. "My name is Aaron Hotchner, but everyone calls me Hotch"

"My name is Emily Prentiss" said the lady with black hair. "But call me Prentiss"

"I am Derek Morgan" said the African american man. "Call me Derek"

"I am Jennifer Jareau" said the lady with the blonde hair. "But call me Jennifer"

"And I am David Rossi" said a man who had not talked the whole time. "But call me Ross"

I nodded my head and smiled.

Suddenly I heard another voice.

"And I am Penelope Garcia" said a voice. "You can call me Penelope or Garcia, which ever you prefer"

I looked around confused. Derek laughed and held up his cell phone. On the screen was a lady who had her hair bright orange and she was behind a computer.

"You must be the one who searches up facts" I said staring into the screen.

"Thats right!" said Garcia cheerfully. "And who are you? I was not online at the time you said your name"

"My name is Padme" I said.

"Wow! Did you know that Padme is indian for lotus?" said Garcia.

I nodded my head. I was always telling my friends and family that.

"My gosh! You look like you came through a rain storm!" said Garcia.

"I did" I said very blankly.

She giggled. Derek stuck his phone in a pocket in his jacket. I could still see her head on the screen though.

We went to the kitchen in the home. A women with black hair was sitting at a dining table in the middle of the room, with three other kids sitting there.

Hotch immediatly greeted the lady in spanish. Perfect, languages, my worst ever subject.

Everyone went to go talk to the lady while the kids fiddled with their food.

There was a little girl who looked about four. She had sandy blonde hair with two pig tails at the top of her head. A younger boy who sat next to her, who looked about three, had brown hair, which was just beginning to sprout from his head.

Though, the last boy, who looked about five, was looking at me with his blue eyes, his blonde hair curling around his head.

He kept patting the chair next to him, as if to tell me to sit next to him.

I stepped forward slowly, looking at him as I got closer. He smiled at me and nodded.

I took the chair out, and sat down in it, shuffling it back in. I smiled at him.

"I am Timmy" said the boy. "She is Sarah, and he is Jimmy"

"I am Padme" I said. "You know good english"

"I learn it with sesame street" said Timmy. "And at school"

I looked over to the group of people talking spanish.

"Does your mom know english?" I asked.

"No" said Timmy. "But I can help with talking to her"

I nodded my head. Derek came and sat next to me.

"We are staying here for the night, so I hope you are comfortable" said Derek.

"I am good" I said smiling at the same time Timmy smiled.

The lady suddenly looked like she gasped. She started talking really fast and pointing at me.

I looked confused.

"Anybody know what she is saying?" I asked confused by the matter.

"She says that she only has two more rooms" said Timmy. "And one room has only two beds"

In other words, at least one of the girls has to sleep with the boys (Dirty minds!).

"Not me!" said both Jennifer and Prentiss.

"Oh come on!" I said. "I am the twelve year old!"

"Not our problem" said Jennifer.

Hotch, coming from down the hall (who did not hear the conversation), came down the hall to see Derek, Ross and Spencer, with about as red as red can be, blushes firing up on their cheeks.

"Did I miss something?" asked Hotch.

Ross stood up and whispered something in Hotch's ear. Hotch's face flushed instantly like a tomato.

"What?" said Hotch surprised.

"What did he say?" asked Derek.

I saw Ross walking to the table with a smirk on his face.

"Seeing how Ross is acting, and how Hotch is acting" said Spencer. "Ross told Hotch that we were sleeping with Padme tonight"

"He did!" said Hotch his face still red.

"You sick minded person!" I said annoyed. "He meant that we are sleeping in the same room! Not having sex!"

Hotch simply shut his mouth in surprise. He went even redder (If that is even possible), and simply sat down at the table, his head hanging low in shame.

Timmy let out a giggle next to me.

ABOUT FIVE HOURS LATER

I was pulled to a room down the hall by Prentiss, to get ready for bed.

I got my sopping wet clothes off, and putting on a set of blue pyjamas.

As I headed down the hall to the other room, I saw Spencer waiting outside the door.

"This is your first time with a bunch of boys?" asked Spencer.

"A bunch of boys who are not family?" I asked. "Yep"

"Don't molest her in the night guys!" yelled Garcia from Derek's phone.

"Is everyone at this age so dirty minded?" I asked sighing.

I walked into the room, to notice that there was a queen sized bed and a hammock. Nothing more.

"Great" I said unhappily.

"I have dibs on the hammock!" yelled Ross jumping into the hammock, almost toppling off the side.

"So I have to sleep on the bed with them?" I asked flabbergasted.

Ross simply nodded his head.

Hotch walked over to the left side of the bed, from my point of view, and lied on that side. Derek lied just to the right of him, sharing Hotch's pillow. Because Derek and Hotch are pretty big, they were pushing each other a little bit, causing a lot of movement.

I sighed, but l went and lied to the right of Derek. Spencer soon joined me, on my right.

Because I was small and skinny for my age, and so was Spencer, we actually had some space between us.

"You probably did not think that this would happen when we first met huh?" asked Spencer.

I nodded my head, my eyes slowly closing.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, hoping that I would be able to at least tell my parents about all of this soon.

ABOUT NINE HOURS LATER

I woke up to feel something crushing my stomach. I also was staring at something blue.

I fully opened my eyes to see Spencer, or at least his torso (Chest). His arms were draped around my shoulders, his head over my left shoulder.

I looked behind me to see Dereks head over my right shoulder. He had his arms draped around my stomach, nearly reaching my waist. I also felt something poking my thigh, from the front and back. (She is facing Spencer, and Derek is behind her. The things poking are...well ... you know that one)

"Do they always do this?" I thought to myself.

I tried to push both of them away, but despite the fact that they are asleep, they are incredibly strong, including the frail frame of Spencer.

I twisted my head to see that Hotch had fallen off the bed, his face firmly planted on the floor.

"How can he sleep like that?" I thought to myself.

I tried pushing both of them again, but to no avail.

"Guys" I whispered. "Wake up!"

Derek simply rubbed his cheek against mine.

"I am not both of yours pillow!" I said louder. "Get off!"

Again, it did not work. I had a idea, though it was a gross one.

I reached down to both of their waists, and hardly grasped their nether regions.

Their eyes shot open like they were awake this whole time, their faces confused with about half of their face had pain in it.

"Can you both stop squishing me?" I asked.

They first looked confused, before their faces looked surprised, and quickly letting me go.

"Much better" I said rubbing my stomach and thigh.

They both had red cheeks, while they were quickly trying to explain that it was a accident.

"It-well-we-uh-but" said Derek.

"I did not mean to do that!" said Spencer quickly.

With both of their shouting, they woke up both Hotch and Ross.

"How did I end up on the floor?" asked Hotch.

Hotch saw me rubbing my thigh, and saw both Derek and Spencer with red faces and strange talk.

"What did you two DO?" yelled Hotch, with a lot of anger.

"Nothing!" said both Derek and Spencer.

Hotch looked at me.

"What happened?" asked Hotch, slowly and quietly, with what seemed to be jealousy on his face.

"I woke up, to find both of them hugging me in their sleep" I said calmly. "And I woke them up, and asked them to stop hugging me"

Hotch's face seemed partly revealed, while the rest was shock.

"What is going on in here?" yelled Prentiss from the door way.

She looked at us for a while, observing the same things that Hotch.

"Did you guys-"

"No" I anwsered before anyone else. "Just some hugging"

She looked skeptical, but shrugged her shoulders and went back to Jennifer and her room.

"I hope we did not wake up the rest of the family" I said.

"Well, we know that the five year old is a early bird" said Ross.

I smiled. A good thing, because then I could talk to him and pass the time.

I walked out of the bedroom, leaving every boy behind.

"You were HUGGING HER?" I heard Hotch yell from the bed room.

I simply shook my head and entered the kitchen.

But what I saw was far from nice.

I saw Timmy, tied to one of the legs of the kitchen table. His face was even redder than all of the boys faces blushing at the same time. His blond hair was orange, from blood dripping from scratches on his face.

"TIMMY!" I yelled.

I started to run to him, to see if he was okay, before a pair of arms stopped me.

It was Derek. He turned me around to hug me tight, even tighter than in bed. I simply hugged him back while having a river of tears flow from my eyes.

Ross, Spencer and Hotch came running into the room with Timmy's mother.

Timmy's mother immediatly started crying, falling to her knees.

Ross ran to Timmy, and placed a finger on his neck, to try find a pulse.

Ross looked at Hotch, and shook his head.

I burst into even more tears, and hugged Derek even tighter. If I had hugged Spencer, I probably would have crushed his stomach.

I noticed a man outside, with a blade in his hand, dripping with blood.

"RAAH!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

He had killed Timmy, I know it!

I managed to squirm out of Dereks arms, running outside, chasing the man.

I chased him to the top of a hill, before he turned to face me, and pulled out a gun.

I stopped just a few feet before him.

I could tell it was a glock. Nasty type of gun.

"Сука!" he yelled.

I simply looked confused at him.

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by Derek.

Derek was busy, putting the hand cuffs on him, while everyone else arrived.

"Вы не можете защитить ее навсегда!" yelled the man. "мы убьем ее! И она не может решить никаких убийств!"

"What did he say?" I asked.

"You can't protect her forever" said Spencer. "We will kill her, and she cant solve any murders"

"What?" I asked. "Solve murders?"

Everyone looked confused.

"Вы не знаете?" said the man. "Вы не знаете!"

"You don't know?" said Spencer. "She is the one"

The one?

I simply looked confused at him.

"Padme" said Hotch. "Because of what he said, we cant send you back to school"

"You need to stay with us for now" said Prentiss.

I scratched my head confused. Well, I guess that is how it has turned out.

Tada! Done!

Silverstream: And this is probably going to turn into another full story

It will! Just not now


End file.
